Chip Whipped
by HarleyD
Summary: Spike is kidnapped, Riley is a jerk (as usual) and Angel even steps in to help his wayward childe, (because he is spike’s sire...really) however grudgingly. (Previously posted under a different name)
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Chip-Whipped

**Summary:** Spike is kidnapped, Riley is a jackass (as usual) and Angel even steps in to help his wayward childe, (because he is spike's sire...really) however grudgingly.

**Pairings: **Buffy/Spike, unfortunate mentioning of Buffy/Riley, some forced Faith/Spike

**Spoilers: **Season 4 when Spike was all nice and chipped still.

**Warnings:** Some rough treatment, a Sad Angel, Riley (oh yes, that needs a warning) Probably some naughty words.

A/N: I thought of the title while watching the show – like, heh, spike is chipwhipped. Lo and behold a story is born.

No blood. There was never any blood when he really wanted it. Spike snuggled down into his armchair and went over his options. He could go ask Buffy, but inwardly cringed at the thought. His pride had been trampled the last couple months, but there was only so far he could go and going to Buffy to beg for blood was dancing along that line. He could go to Willy's , but besides the fact that he wasn't welcome by other demons, he was flat broke. Well he could ask Buffy for money, that wasn't quite as bad, but still. He sighed. He was a vampire Damnit. He struck out with his foot knocking over the table in front of his armchair.

"Bloody sodding chip." Where else? He could go to one of the slayerettes but that was almost worse than going to Buffy. Bloody hell. He rolled out of the chair and walked towards the door. He was almost there when it flew open, hitting him. He thudded against the wall and slid painfully to the ground. Buffy stomped into the room.

"Spike where are you? Get your scrawny ass out here, now!"

Spike sighed as he pushed himself to his feet, "Over here luv."

She whirled in surprise and shoved him against the wall, grabbing his shirt. She drew back and punched him in the nose.

"Bloody hell Buffy!" He raised his hands to his nose.

"I need information Spike, and I need it now." She pulled back and made to hit him again.

"Wait, wait, wait!" She held her fist back waiting, "You ever think to ask before you hit me? I just might help."

She paused thinking and then hit him, "Nah." She waited a second, "You're coming with me, we need help."

She ignored his mumbled agreement that she did indeed need help as she dragged him out by the sleeve. A few steps out of his crypt he pulled his sleeve out of her hand with a huff. He wouldn't let her pull him around like a puppy. He wasn't completely chip-whipped.

They walked in silence and he absently rubbed his nose where she had hit him. Suddenly he was angry. He stopped and she took a few more steps before she realized and she turned towards him. "Come on Spike, we don't' have time for this." She reached for him again but he pulled away.

"Wait! Wait just a bloody goddamn minute." He stomped his foot, a childish act of anger but he was beyond caring. "I live my own life, I have for damn near 200 years. Some bloody chip isn't going to turn me into some nancy boy poof!"

She sighed, the last thing she needed was to deal with his ego, but he was standing there with his jaw set. "Spike- I- fine, I'll pay you okay? You aren't some pet because of the-"

"Who the bloody hell said anything about me being a pet!?"

She winced, she so wasn't helping. "Spike." The word was a statement. She tried a new tactic, looking up at him with wide eyes, "Spike, we- I- need you to help me."

He was still bristling about the pet comment and tried to muster anger now. He tried to talk, but couldn't. He knew she was playing to his emotions, playing on the fact that he loved her, but he couldn't summon the anger to object. He looked away, suddenly emotional. She reached for him, taking his hand instead of his sleeve and he let her.

He choked out the words, "Blood. If I help you I want blood."

Buffy wasn't used to the lack of confidence in his voice, "Sure Spike."

He looked up at her, his eyes too bright. He couldn't be crying, could he? "You know what they call me, don't you?"

Of course she did, but she shrugged, "Big Bad?"

He winced, not liking to remember the name he used to be called. He laughed at himself derisively. "Yeah, Big Bad, they used to... I used to..." he trailed off and then seemed to snap out of it, "They call my Buffy's bloody pet vampire!"

"Spike-"

"Bloody defanged and helpless. The other night I got mugged... bloody mugged! By two human blokes no less. The only thing that saved me was-" he realized his voice was rising and he calmed down, lowering it, "was that the one sodding bloke said if they hurt the slayer's bloody pet vampire there would be hell to pay."

Buffy looked at him in a new light, she had no idea. She couldn't even imagine what he was going through. He had gotten mugged by two humans, her poor Spike. She was glad the chip was there, she had grown fond of him and would hate to have to stake him, but he shouldn't be getting mugged. She suddenly thought back to when the council had taken her powers on her 18th birthday and how helpless she had felt.

She still held his hand and used it to pull him closer to her. He wouldn't meet her eyes, he hadn't meant to tell her about the mugging, he had just gotten carried away. He took a deep breath and looked at her. He tried to talk twice before he was able to get past the tightening in his throat, "Buffy- er, Slayer, just- please don't' tell the others." He winced at the sound of his own voice, when did he become so pathetic? He tried again, "I mean, you bloody well better not tell them or I- or else-"

"I won't." She cut in before he finished the threat.

He straightened his shoulders, "That's more like it."

There was suddenly a noise behind them and someone emerged from the bushes. Spike whirled, first already flying. HE connected solidly with someone' chin and the person went flying back.

As quickly as he hit him, the searing pain went through his brain, "Ahhh!" He put his hands to his forehead, trying to ease the pain. He looked over, one hand still on his forehead to see Buffy helping up Xander, "Oh, bollocks."

They walked towards him and he stood holding his position in a very defensive stance.

"He hit me."

He eased his stance, trying to look nonchalant, "Yeah, well, no thank needed."

Buffy stood a little to the side, watching. Xander moved next to Spike, "You hit me."

Spike looked over Xander at Buffy, "I didn't know it was him Slayer."

Xander reached out to shove his shoulder, "You're talking to me here, _mate._"

Spike looked him up and down before smirking, "Sod off."

Xander punched him. Spike's head snapped to the side as he made a surprised sound. He looked back to Xander and his vamp face came out. He snarled and took a step forward.

"Spike." It was Buffy's voice and he paused before shaking off his demon face.

He glared at Xander, "If it wasn't for this chip-"

"Ah but, there is the chip, isn't there?" He punched him again, snapping Spike's head back.

"Oh bloody hell... you bloody wankers!" He threw his hands up in frustration and turned his back to them.

Xander was hitting him. Xander, the person he could have beaten with his eyes closed.

"Xander why are you here?" She glanced at Spike, he was turned away from them, his muscles tensed.

"Giles was getting worried."

"About me getting Spike?"

Spike tilted his head slightly. Giles had been worried about her with him... well that was just... neat.

Xander laughed, "Worried? About him? Yeah, that's it, the harmless lovesick chip boy, oh yeah, real worried about that. Right, anyways, no. Remember there is still actually dangerous bad guys out there."

Spike spoke up indignantly, "I _am_ dangerous."

They ignored him and Buffy motioned Xander away, "Alright, I get it, we're coming."

"What, I don't' get to walk with you guys?"

"Xander, we'll be right there."

"Alright, alright." He walked past Spike and slowed for a second and spoke, his voice derisive, "Spike."

Buffy could see him clench his fists as Xander left. "Spike-"

"I'm sorry Buffy, I didn't know it was him."

"I know you didn't."

"I mean he's bloody creeping- oh."

She took his hand again and reached up to brush away the tears of frustration on his cheeks. "Come on, we need to go."

They started to walk and he waited for her to pull her hand away from his, but she didn't.

He was watching their hands, a hopeful look on his face when suddenly two vampires appeared in front of them. He went into game face but found himself being pushed behind her to a 'safe' spot like he had seen her do so many times with Willow or Xander. She charged forward; stake already out, "Uh, Luv-"

"Stay back where you won't get hurt Spike."

His first thoughts were ecstatic that she cared about him, but then he actually took in what she said. "But Buffy-" He moved forward but she had already taken care of the vamps.

She turned to him and he curled his tongue behind his teeth, his version of amusement, "Those were vampires pet."

"I know and don't call me that."

"I can fight those."

She looked at him, confusion on her face just before realization hit, "Oh, that's right. Sometimes I forget you can take care of yourself at all." At his expression she shook her head. Damn, contents of mouth, one foot.

"Oh yeah, and- and like your little soldier boy can protect himself all that well either."

He was on his butt, his hand to his jaw before he even understood she had hit him. He looked up, ah yes, that was because she hadn't hit him, her little soldier toy had. He glared down at Spike before going to talk to Buffy.

Spike rubbed his jaw as he climbed to his feet, his anger almost making him lose control over his vamp side. He struggled to control it, it was just humiliating knowing he couldn't bite. Vamping out merely showed an inability to control himself.

He stood awkwardly to one side and watched as he kissed her lightly. It was too much for him to see and he looked away.

Riley pulled back and smirked at Spike, but he was already looking the other way. He walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his leather duster and started to pull him. Spike dug his heels into the ground, but Riley still pulled.

"Riley, what are you doing to Spike?"

"We need to hurry – I'm moving him."

Buffy sighed, you could choke on the testosterone in the air. "Riley you don't have to pull him, he was already going."

Riley grudgingly let go and Spike smiled, "Yeah, that's a good soldier boy, you take order well." Riley backhanded him hard enough to knock him back to the ground and Spike was reminded that the soldier packed more of a punch than Xander.

He looked up at he wiped at his bloody nose. He pushed to his feet, his eyes blazing. "I don't have to take this-"

"Yes you do, you-"

"No! I don't!" He started backing away, "Maybe I'll just leave."

Riley grabbed him by the lapel of his coat on both sides, bringing him off his toes a little, slightly choking him, not that he had to breathe. "And maybe we'll just put you on a leash. Then I can drag you back to the initiative and who knows, maybe we'll train ya. You know, our own personal domesticated vampire."

Spike glared up at him and Riley met his stare. He tried to stare him down, but the bigger man wasn't budging. Spike made a sound of disinterest and looked away, breaking the stare.

Buffy shook her head, she didn't mind harassing Spike a little but this was cruel. Her voice held a warning, "Riley."

He ignored her, "Yeah, we'll give you a nice little black collar. Just think, you can spend the rest of your life drinking pig's blood, locked in a cage."

She moved to them, resting her hand on his wrist, "Riley."

He glanced at her, "Why are you helping him-"

"Riley, let him go. Let _it_ go. He already backed down Riley, look, he wont' even look you in the eyes."

She caught Spike's eyes and urged him not to push Riley. Spike kept his eyes adverted but she could tell how much it cost him. His fists were clenched and his shoulders were tense.

Suddenly there was a male scream of fear from the woods that sounded a lot like... "Xander!"

Buffy took off after the scream, Riley moments behind her, Spike already forgotten.

Spike watched them go and shrugged his shoulders. Stupid scoobies. He was in no rush to go help them. He could go back to his crypt, but if Buffy needed him now she would need him later and come back and get him. She wouldn't be as gentle the next time though. For a few seconds and image popped in his head of him collared and leashed. He cursed it and shook his head to get rid of the image.

He looked around trying to decide if he should just wait where they had left him or maybe go look for them, perhaps go find Giles. He heard a crunch behind him and whirled, knowing it was vampires. There were three of them. They circled him slowly and the front one spoke, "We finally meet Spike. You're coming with us."

Spike straightened his back, "Like hell I am."

That's when he heard it, 6 more surrounding him, but they weren't vamps, they were human.

"Bloody hell." He tried to back away but he was entirely surrounded. He suddenly ran trying to break through the lines, but they caught him. Vampire and human hands were on him. He couldn't fight back, not knowing who was demon or human.

"Buffy!" He screamed her name as loud as he could, fear tinting it.

"Someone cover his mouth before the slayer hears!"

He was thrown to the ground roughly and felt something shoved in his mouth. His hands were already shackled behind his back. He vamped, but what ever was stuck in his mouth wouldn't let him bite. He kicked out wildly and connected solidly. He felt no pain in his head and thanked all that was real that he had hit a vampire. He tried his luck a second time, but knew as soon as the pain exploded in his head he was out of luck.

He screamed in pain through the gag in his mouth and they took advantage of it. A bandana was wrapped around his eyes, butting off his sight and then his ankles were shackled. They picked him up despite his struggling and he did the only ting he could think of. He tried to scream for Buffy, only muffled sounds making it through, no loud enough to be heard but still he screamed for her, over and over.

They found Xander laying on the ground and Buffy approached carefully, "Xander?"

He opened his eyes and looked up. She put her hand out and he took it sheepishly, "I'm okay. A vamp ran out and knocked me down, he ran off after I yelled."

"Why would he just run off?"

"I don't know."

Riley glanced around and then something clicked, "He was probably a distraction."

"But for what?"

"Buffy!" They all looked in the direction of the scream. Buffy instantly recognized the voice.

"Spike." She took off in his direction, running as fast as she could, Riley right behind her. He had heard the fear too.

They got to where they had left him and there were obvious signs of a struggle. They quickly looked around, but he was nowhere to be found.


	2. chapter 2

He was in a vehicle, he knew that much. They knew what they were dealing with, everything he attempted they were one step ahead. They always had humans working with him. They had pulled the gag out of his mouth and told him if he goes vamp it would go back in.

Once the car had started moving he had given up calling for Buffy. He had instead listened to them talking, trying to figure out what was going on.

"You sure this is the one boss wants?"

"Of course it is you idiot. How many vampires can't hurt humans? Just one."

"Maybe he-"

"And what other vampire would bawl for the slayer when he's in trouble?"

Spike sat straight up, "I wasn't bawling for anyone!"

They both stopped talking and looked at him. Bloody hell, him and his big mouth. He hadn't meant to bring attention back to himself.

They laughed and he felt his vamp threatening to come out. As soon as it came out one of the two men backhanded him, "Keep some control Spike."

He struggled, shaking off the vamp and tried to cling to the man instead of the demon. He succeeded, but his anger was mounting at being forced not to change. Even Buffy had never done that. It wasn't like he could bite, it was only as a play of dominance that they wouldn't let him.

One of the men took hold of his chin and Spike couldn't help the snarl that emerged from his throat, "You will learn control Spike, even if you have to learn it the hard way."

Spike vamped and then the shock went through his brain, he winced and pulled away, screaming out in pain. The man looked at the other, "He didn't hurt me, what happened?"

The other smirked, "He was going to."

Damn bloody chip, he thought bitterly, 'I should at least be able to defend myself.' He looked around and attempted to evaluate his situation. It wasn't looking good.

* * *

"Why would they take Spike? I mean he can't be used as a weapon or anything."

She looked hard at Riley, "And you're sure it wasn't the initiative?"

He sighed for the millionth time, "I already said they weren't Buffy."

"But they knew he couldn't-"

"Everyone knows that, besides that they were working with vampires."

"Right, I forgot."

"Why are you so worried? He's just a vamp. You should have staked him by now anyways."

"Riley-" she paused, not knowing what to say. "He's not just a vampire – He's-" She shrugged, "He's Spike and he's part of the group."

"He's a vampire."

She shrugged her shoulders, the words 'Buffy's pet vampire' flowing in her head, "He's one of my group."

There was a long pause and when Riley spoke he made sure his tone conveyed his thoughts, "Fine. We'll find him."

* * *

He hit the ground hard, his nose and mouth bloody. It took all he had to keep from vamping, but he managed it. The person looked at him, "Good." He motioned to someone Spike couldn't see to come and take him. They weren't humans but he was too weak from being beat to fight them. They dragged him out of the room and threw him into a cell. He kept his eyes open for a few seconds, leaning against the wall before he passed out, but with those last few seconds his mind screamed for Buffy.

* * *

Buffy suddenly flinched and fell to her knees. Xander reached her first as she mumbled something and then passed out. Riley reached her a second later and demanded to know what she said. Xander shrugged, praying the soldier boy wouldn't get mad at him, "Spike."

They brought her to Giles, laying her on the couch, as they quickly explained what had happened for Giles as they waited for her to awaken.

She groaned as the bright light met her eyes, "Buffy?" She looked up at Giles, "Buffy, what happened?"

She put her hand to her head trying to think. "Spike – I, I heard him in my head, calling me. I think I can follow it to where he is – like – like a link."

Riley looked hard at her, "Something like that isn't possible, how could he have a link with you?"

Giles ignored him, "Is it still there?"

"No, it was quick, just his voice and then it ended abruptly like, like he lost consciousness."

They took that in as they went back to the trying to find info about where Spike could be. She pulled Giles aside to whisper to him. "Giles, he's in a lot of pain, I felt it."

"You felt it?"

"More like a sense of it, I know he's hurting."

"Alright, let's keep searching."

* * *

"Come on Spike, get up." He was dragged to his feet and he winced.

He looked at his captor, "Why am I here?"

The man sneered, "You'll find that out today vampire." Spike allowed himself to be dragged out of the room, trying to figure out what to do. They brought him into a large space and suddenly there were arms pushing him to his knees. He snarled and instinctively flinched back form the backhand he knew was coming. There was none and he heard snicker5s. He brought his chin up, ashamed at his reaction. A hand appeared in his field do vision, pointing down. He hesitated and then looked that he floor, the way they had been teaching him to do. He watched two boots coming in to his field of vision and then it hit him. The unmistakable feeling of a slayer. He gasped looking up, "Buffy?"

The face he saw though wasn't Buffy. He had never seen her so he didn't know who stood above him. Faith smiled, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Buffy shook her head, frustrated and worried. "Have you felt the link again?"

"No, he couldn't be unconscious this long unless..."

She couldn't finish the sentence so Xander did it for her, "Dusted, unless he got dusted."

Suddenly a voice came from the door, "No, he's not dead."

They all looked in shock at the man in the doorway, but Buffy was the first to recover. She moved to him throwing her arms around him, "Angel!"

He smiled, hugging her back after only the barest of hesitations, "What are you doing here-" She paused and looked up at him remember that he mentioned Spike, "And how do you know about Spike?"

He smiled ruefully; he had tried to ignore his link with his childe. He was his grandsire and could sometimes feel a connection with him. Spike had long since closed it off, blocking Angel from having any contact with him. He had felt it open though; Spike had contacted him through it screaming for help. Not from him though. Spike had been clever about it, sending the plea to Buffy between his link and the connection Angel had with Buffy. He had blocked Spike as quick has he could, but he couldn't ignore that Spike needed him.

"Did you feel him?"

It took Buffy a second to understand and then she nodded, "How did you know that?"

Buffy watched his face scrunch in annoyance, but she knew it was at Spike and not her. At least she hoped. "He contacted you through me."

"But how –" She stopped; she had forgotten that he was Spike's sire. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"So why are you here?"

"You felt the pain." It wasn't a question.

"Yea, but I didn't think you would-"

"But nothing. I know what he did to me, I was there. But he's still my childe."

Buffy didn't understand his reasons but she was glad he was there to help.

Angel frowned, turning serious. "Alright, what do we know?"

Riley abruptly spoke up, "It's bad enough we're spending this much time on finding hostile 17, do we need _him _here too?"

"Riley we have been over this – he's part of my team."

The distaste was obvious on his face, "Yea. One of your _vampires._"

She went to speak but Angel spoke up first, "You got a problem?" There was a growl.

He looked around at the room. "Yea. With all of this. With all this cohabiting with demons."

Buffy didn't need to see the hurt look on Willow's face at the comment, not even considering her own feelings about Oz. She didn't need to see the anger on Angel's face either. All she had to think about was Spike and the next step was easy enough. She glared at him, "Then leave."

"You can't be serious."

"I am." She turned her back to him, not bothering to watch him stand there uncertainly or finally walk out the door. She had more important stuff to take care of. Like Spike.

* * *

She touched his cheek and he growled at her. She backhanded him hard, nearly dislocating his jaw. He ground his teeth, refusing to cry out. He'd been through worse. She pulled him to his feet and pressed him against the wall, pressing her body to his. "Don't know who I am, do you?" She put her face next to his and spoke in a sultry voice, "I could ride you at a gallop until your legs buckle and your eyes rolled up."

He sucked in a quick breath, "Faith." They had told him that she had been in Buffy's body and when they told him when, it hadn't been hard to figure out who had been the one that played the little head games with him at the bronze.

"Oh, good boy. Glad you remember." She looked into his eyes and laughed at him, "Is it time for our confrontation yet?" She stepped back, pushing him down to the floor. She took something from the men on either side of her and reached towards him wrapping something around his neck.

A collar, a bloody collar. He growled and vamped, shoving her backwards and moving to his feet. Waves of pain shot through his skull by hurting her, but still he tried to run. He didn't even make it halfway to the door before he was thrown to the ground. He cursed and struggled but they only pulled his arms behind his back, tying them tight with rope. They had him stand and held him still as Faith approached. She reached him, grabbing him by the collar to pull him to her. "Oh Spikey boy, you're gonna wish you never did that."

* * *

"Is he okay still?"

Angel cocked his head slightly, almost as if he was thinking and then he nodded. "Yea, he's still alive – er – you know."

She heard the hesitation in his voice, "But?"

He sighed, "He's hurting."


	3. chapter 3

He whimpered. Faith stood up and grinned down at him, it had taken a lot to produce the sound from him but it had been worth it. She quickly kicked him in the ribs and he whimpered again, so very close to his breaking point.

The peroxide blond was gorgeous she had to admit, his high cheekbones and distinct features gave him a striking look and it was even better covered in blood. She held his chin, eyeing his two black eyes, bloody nose and split lip. She missed the emotion in his blue eyes though. "Come on baby, open your eyes."

He opened them and she nearly cooed at the resentment in them. She patted his cheek playfully and he winced in pain and anger. She smiled; she knew just what would break him. She motioned one of the vamps near them to cover over. She pointed to Spike and the vamp nodded in understanding.

He was only a fledgling, only a few days old. Despite that he pulled the much older master vampire to his knees and grabbed his hair, pulling his head to the side and sunk his teeth into his neck.

Spike cried out, more in rage than pain but there was nothing he could do. Even if he wasn't bound he wouldn't have been strong enough to resist, he had been beat too much and hadn't been fed. She motioned the vamp away when angry growling had tapered of to whimpers.

She leaned down and getting some blood off his neck wiped it on his mouth, and he looked up at her, the fire in his blue eyes dulled.

He closed his eyes and rested against the floor while Faith laughed. He ignored the silent tears that had streamed down his face. Suddenly he felt a warm comforting feeling and he gasped, as there was a voice in his head, it was Angel.

"_My childe, we're coming, don't fear."_

For the first time in over a c entirely Spike allowed his Grandsire's presence to touch him and comfort him. Over and over in his head he repeated to himself, "they're coming... they're coming..."

* * *

A grim smile was on Angel's face. By Spike allowing the connection he could comfort him more but he was also more privy to Spike's feelings and he was painfully aware that Spike was near his snapping point.

"Any changes?"

He looked at Buffy, a question in his eyes. She was much more worried than he would have expected, "He's not doing so well."

To his surprise he saw that her eyes were a little shiny, like she was going to cry or was holding back tears and when she poke her voice was hard, "We are getting him back."

* * *

He wouldn't do it. The comfort from Angel helped to keep his own a little better, and his pride gave what else he needed to stand up to her. He was held, nose to the floor and she had ordered him to kiss her boots. He shook his head and growled up at her, "Sod off _bint_."

She kicked him, knocking him on to his back. She didn't know what had gotten into him, but suddenly the fire was blazing again. She had seen him with that fire out for a few minutes and come hell or high water she would see it again.

"What got into you pretty one?" Ah yes, he had flinched. She knew why he didn't like to be called pretty. She straddled him, his hands were tied behind his back. "Because you know, you are so pretty William." His eyes snapped up, something in the depths of them akin to revulsion. "At least, that's what Angelus though, didn't he?" The blue eyes closed against the emotion, words from long ago filtering in his head. (_Ah my William),_ smacking him across the face, teaching him what his place was, (_my pretty little boy.)_

She smirked at the vulnerability on his face as she suddenly realized how small he was, how taut his body was and he wasn't weak, but the word scrawny came to mind. He didn't open his eyes again and she leaned down to kiss him. Her kiss was rough and he didn't respond, but opened his mouth when she gripped his jaw, he knew she wouldn't hesitate to really hurt him and if she was kissing him, then she wasn't hurting him. She leaned back and looked down at him, his lips were bruised from the kiss and she sighed. He _was_ a sexy little bastard.

He felt her pull away and in his head prayed that Buffy would forgive him. Suddenly with that he let out a harsh laugh, he felt Faith jump at the sound but he didn't care. Why would Buffy care anyways? He wasn't anything to her. His laughter turned hysterical for a moment before dissolving into tears.

She looked down at him, eyebrows raised, wondering what had happened. She hadn't caused that bout of hysteria in him, obviously he had hit a nerve in his own head.

He thought about giving up, maybe she would just kill him. The thought that Buffy didn't care who touched him hurt more than anything this bitch could ever do to him. He was going to give up, let the bint do what she wanted and then suddenly there was the voice in his head.

"_Spike, don't' give up, we're coming, please just hold on. We're coming... I'm coming, just hold on."_ It had been Buffy.

* * *

Angel and Buffy both collapsed after she 'sent' the message. It had taken all their energy, but Angel had felt his childe giving up and he knew that Buffy's voice would bring him back to reality. He just hoped it was enough.

* * *

He opened his eyes and looked at her, the flame in his eyes still securely there. She cursed again, so close to breaking him and what the hell kept bringing him back?

She lowered her lips to his again, but no matter how much pressure she put on his jaw he wouldn't open his mouth to her again. She backhanded him, laughing at his stupidity as she pulled out various items that made his eyes go wide in fear, "All this pain because you wouldn't indulge a kiss."

He whimpered, the sound making him immediately follow it with a growl at himself that he couldn't contain. It hurt him to hear the broken sound come from him, he just had to hold on and he knew Buffy would rescue him.

The first wave of pain cascaded over him and he screamed. She laughed as he continued to scream over and over again.

* * *

They knew where he was being kept. They loaded up on the weapons they were sure to need and piled into cars they had. Before they left Angel pulled Buffy aside. "When we find him," he paused, "He is gonna be hurt and probably gonna be... disoriented."

Buffy nodded, understand what he was saying, "Got it, extra care for Spike."

Angel looked her in the eyes and winced when he got a good look at the emotion in them. She cared about Spike deeply and it showed. He nodded and they headed for the car.

Spike was on the ground, his wrists locked into a collar to wrist restraint. He was naked, kneeling on the floor, covered in blood from the wounds she had inflicted with whips, knives and other implements that he was sure he would have nightmares about for years. He cried, clearing lines down his face where there was no blood. He felt like he was all torn up inside, she have shoved things up his-

A loud crash but of his thoughts as Faith came running into the room with a stake. She knocked him on his back; making his legs sprawl out from under him. She held the stake just barely pressed against his chest.

Spike tried to move, do anything, but all he could do was whimper and beg, "Please don't kill me... please no..." She raised it and he cringed, closing his eyes as he waited, but the blow never came. His instincts told him to open his eyes, but instead he cowered on the ground, tears still running down his cheeks. He heard the sounds of a struggle and whimpered to him self, he turned onto his side, trying to curl into a ball and hide.

The struggled ended, but he still cowered. He yelped when he felt hands on him, pulling him to his feet. His hands were freed and he was pulled against someone, a slayer and he opened his eyes expecting Faith. It was Buffy.

Angel watched his boy get pulled into Buffy's arms. He quickly got everyone out of the room and looked for Spike's clothes, he also wanted to find more vampires to kill. They had hurt his childe and they would pay.

Spike couldn't stand any longer and he sank to the floor with Buffy holding him tight. He sobbed into her shoulder, he tried to talk but all he could do was sniffle and cry. She murmured comforting words to him, rocking back and forth.

Slowly he calmed down enough to realize that he was naked and sobbing in Buffy's arms. He blushed in embarrassment and tried to push her away so he could cover himself, but he found himself too weak to do even that. He didn't want to be this weak in front of her.

He watched as another figure moved into the room and when he saw it was Angel, he almost wished that Faith had killed him. Another moment and he at least realized that Angel had his clothes.

Angel read the look on his face and quickly caught Buffy's eyes, motioning that she should leave. She nodded and disentangled herself from him. He felt her leaving and panicked for a second, grabbing her arm. She moved her hands to both sides of his face, gently cradling it. He caught her eyes as she stared at him, "It's okay, Angel is gonna get you dressed and the we'll be out there waiting." He heard the words but his eyes said not to leave him. She reached down and gently pressed her lips to his. She stood up and headed out.

Spike stared after her. She had kissed him, no spell, just herself. He slowly shifted his gaze to Angel, his eyes wide. Angel was definitely angry, he dropped Spike's clothes and started to stalk out but a quiet voice stopped him, "Angel?"

He turned back to Spike who was barely staying steady on his knees. He had forgotten how small he was, and it was all too obvious now. "What?" He let his anger slip into the word.

Spike flinched and Angel matched it. The boy was hurt and he really shouldn't be mad at him. Spike looked at the floor, his jaw clenched, then looked back up. "I can't get my clothes on, I need your help."

Angel felt like he had been sucker punched, how could he have left his childe when he was so hurt, just because he was angry that the girl, who wasn't actually his anymore, had kissed him? "Sure Spike." He walked back and helped him to stand, pulling on his boxers and jeans and then helped him pull the shirt over his head. He lowered him to the ground, helping put on his socks and boots. The boy hissed in pain more than once.

Spike cringed inside, hating to need so much help, but he had tried to pull his shirt on by himself and hadn't been able to. It had taken every ounce of his control to call Angel. He was glad for the help, but ashamed he hadn't been able to do it himself. He was pulled to his feet again as Angel helped him slip into his duster. He was still in pain, but he suddenly felt better. He pushed Angel away, indicating he could walk on his own and he promptly fell on his ass as his legs gave out. As soon as he hit the floor he started to cry again. It was too much for him; he couldn't even walk on his own.

Angel studied him, sobbing on the floor. He sighed and reached down, pulling him into his arms. He lifted his weight easily and ignored the weak protests.

Spike tried to tell Angel to put him down; he would never live down appearing in the arms of his poof of a sire. Just as they were almost to the van he suddenly felt his feet hit the ground. He stumbled, almost falling, but Angel held his arm tightly. He looked at Angel, trying to tell him with his eyes what it meant to him.

It would be easier to just carry him to the van, but Angel knew it would kill Spike to have the others see him like that. He looked at him and could clearly see the gratitude in the younger vampires eyes. He turned, blocking the view of him from the others. He reached up and wiped off the recently cried tears with the back of his sleeve. He studied him, deciding there was nothing else he could do to make him look less roughed up. He raised his eyebrows.

Spike nodded, running a hand through his hair, which had lost its slicked down look and was now soft and in disarray. Angel firmly took his arm and started walking, letting Spike put all his weight on the arm. They reached the van and as soon as the door opened Spike was pulled into Buffy's arms. She sat back against the wall and pulled him half into her lap and talked in a low comforting voice. "We're gonna get you home and get you fed and no one is going to ever touch you again. I promise." She kissed him again, just as softly and all the tenderness was too much for him, silent tears falling again.

She just held him closer and cuddled him. He buried his head into her shoulder, still crying. She ran her hand through his hair, comforting him and he relaxed against her, letting himself cry out his fear and pain.

Angel watched the two as the van started, pulling out. They were so perfect for each other and he couldn't help but smile a little as she comforted him. How quickly he let down his guard with her. She would take care of his boy and he knew he would make her happy.

When they arrived at the house Angel and Buffy helped him inside. He needed to wash the blood off, Angel offering to help him because he was could still barely move. Once he was clean and back in his clothes and he insisted on wearing his duster. They fed him blood from a mug and then crashed in Buffy's bed, falling almost instantly into a deep sleep. He was a wreck, but seemed calm when Buffy was near, and seemed to be calmer in Buffy's bed with her essence surrounding him.

Angel and Buffy sat at the table downstairs talking. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll heal quickly, what with being a vampire, just make sure he gets enough blood." He knew that wasn't what she meant though.

"What about mentally?"

"I don't know. She almost broke him. I have never seen him cry before."

"What should I do?"

Angel sighed, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to the question he was gonna ask, "Do you love him Buffy?"

She looked away and he knew he had his answer even before she looked back up, "I think... I think I might."

He sighed, "I'm glad Buffy."

Suddenly from upstairs they heard crying and Spike called for Buffy, tears making his voice rough.

Angel smiled, "All right, I'm going." He hugged her and then watched as she headed upstairs to comfort Spike and with a shake of his head he left.

She walked into her room, and saw him sitting up, tear on his face and fear evident in his eyes. She lay down next to him and held him close. He snuggled against her and before he drifted off he mumbled the same thing he had told her a million times before, "I love you Buffy."

After he was asleep she watched him and quietly uttered the words that she swore she never would, "Spike, I love you too."


End file.
